A Escolinha do Ray e da Mariah
by Pinkuro
Summary: Ray e Mariah estão casados há 15 anos, eles têm 15 filhos, e como na aldeia não tem nenhuma escola, eles decidem abrir sua própria para todos os filhos deles e também os de seus amigos, os antigos White Tigers.


**Disclaimer:** Beyblade não me pertence, somente esta trama e alguns OCs.

**Sumario:** Ray e Mariah estão casados há 15 anos, nesse meio tempo porém, não tinham muito o que fazer naquela pequena aldeia, e agora estão com 15 filhos e filhas, finalmente, agora, resolvem abrir uma pequena escola, uma creche, para todos as crianças, e mais algumas da aldeia...

* * *

**A Escolinha de Ray e Mariah **

-RAY! Me ajude com as crianças!-Mariah gritava –Xin, Lin, Fong, Shui, Rin, Rei, Mao, Sao, Xun, Lao, Fao, Nin, Fu, Yin e Yang estão muito rebeldes! Me ajude com eles!

-Calma querida! To ocupado aqui! Xin, Lin, Fong, Shui, Rin, Rei, Mao, Sao, Xun, Lao, Fao, Nin, Fu, Yin, Yang e você podem esperar ! to quase terminando esse lugar! Quando acabar vamos poder educar, ficar e ganhar dinheiro com Xin, Lin, Fong, Shui, Rin, Rei, Mao, Sao, Xun, Lao, Fao, Nin, Fu, Yin e Yang ao mesmo tempo!-Gritou Ray ao longe.

-Grr...-Gruniu Mariah com a resposta do marido - Xin, Lin, Fong, Shui, Rin, Rei, Mao, Sao, Xun, Lao, Fao, Nin, Fu, Yin e Yang, vão pro quarto agora!-Ordenou Mariah, com seus filhos correndo, gritando, brigando, falando por todo lado.

-Chata!-Disse Yang de 15 anos, macho.

-Velha!-Disse Yin de 15 anos, fêmea, gêmea de Yang.

-Idiota!-Disse Fu, macho, de 14 anos.

-Cretina!-Nin, fêmea, 13 anos.

-Não vou!-Fao, fêmea, 12 anos.

-Não manda em nós!-Lao, fêmea, 11 anos.

-Fazemos o que quisermos! –Xun, macho, 10 anos.

-Babaca!-São, macho, 9 anos.

-Eles têm razão! –Mao, fêmea, 8 anos.

-Não gostamos de você-Rei, 7 anos, macho.

-Panaca!-Rin, fêmea-6 anos.

-idota!-Shui, macho, 5 anos.

-cbloon-Fong, Macho, 4 anos.

-ptrrrr-Lin, 3 anos, fêmea.

-...- Xin, 2 anos, fêmea.

-Calem a boca e entrem em casa e fiquem lá até que eu diga o contrario!-Ordenou Mariah com o dedo indicador apontando para a pequena casa deles, enquanto Xin, Lin, Fong, Shui, Rin, Rei, Mao, Sao, Xun, Lao, Fao, Nin, Fu, Yin e Yang mostravam suas línguas a ela e obediciam suas ordens.

Quando Xin, Lin, Fong, Shui, Rin, Rei, Mao, Sao, Xun, Lao, Fao, Nin, Fu, Yin e Yang entraram na casa - lotando todo o lugar e ficando difícil para Mariah fechar a porta de bambu - Mariah pegou a chave e os trancou lá dentro, para ter certeza de que eles não iriam sair.

Então Mariah foi até onde estava seu marido. Ray estava não muito longe dali, martelando pregos para uma parede de madeira ficar em pé.

-Oi querido! Como está aí?-Perguntou Mariah olhando Ray no topo de uma escada martelando.

-Bem! Mais algumas marteladas nessa parede e a escolinha ficará pronta!

-Que legal! Eu posso ajudar em algo?

-Pode ir pegando as tintas e preparando as coisas para pintar.

-Ta bom!-Disse mariah indo fazer o que Ray disse.

Algumas semanas depois, estava pronto, e Ray e Mariah estavam prontos para inaugurar.

-Está pronto:D finalmente um lugar pra deixar Xin, Lin, Fong, Shui, Rin, Rei, Mao, Sao, Xun, Lao, Fao, Nin, Fu, Yin e Yang em não nos enxerem! ToT-Disse Ray chorando de felicidade ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

-Sim! finalmente poderão ser domados! ToT –Mariah também chorava de tão feliz que estava.

-Agora vamos chama-los! E também temos que chamar os filhos de Lee com Aia, (Pneumoutramicroscopicosilicovulcanoconiotico, Lee Jr, Aia jra e Inconstitucionalicimamente) o Gary com a Gara(Gary III e Gary IV), do Kevin a Kenna(Sin e San).

-Sim acho Inconstitucionalicimamente tão doce e o Pneumoutramicroscopicosilicovulcanoconiotico então, tão grande e robusto, mas uma amor de criança! n.n elogiou Mariah.

-É mesmo! Eles e Yin e Yang são tão bons amigos que começo a suspeitar se não estão namorando.

-sério! Seria tão bom! Imagine os netos que nos dariam!-Disse Mariah sonhando, com olhos brilhando.

-é mesmo, mas agora temos que chamar Xin, Lin, Fong, Shui, Rin, Rei, Mao, Sao, Xun, Lao, Fao, Nin, Fu, Yin, Yang, Pneumoutramicroscopicosilicovulcanoconiotico, Lee Jr, Aia jra e Inconstitucionalicimamente, Gary III, Gary IV, Sin e San!- Disse Ray indo até onde todos estavam; trancados na casa de Ray desde faz algumas semanas atrás – agora podem sair Xin, Lin, Fong, Shui, Rin, Rei, Mao, Sao, Xun, Lao, Fao, Nin, Fu, Yin, Yang, Pneumoutramicroscopicosilicovulcanoconiotico, Lee Jr, Aia jra, Inconstitucionalicimamente, Gary III, Gary IV, Sin e San!- Disse Ray abrindo a porta e fazendo todos caírem em cima dele.

Após todos levantarem de cima de Ray eles foram até a casa onde seria a escolinha, quando entraram, ficaram, um ao lado do outro, por ordem de chegada.

-Muito bem! Agora vamos começar a chamada! Cada um diz por seu número que dei quando matricularam-se! Comecem! –disse Mariah com um caderninho para anotar.

-A-Xin disse, provando que sabia falar

-B –Lin disse

-C-Fong

-D-Shui

-E-Rin

-F-Rei

-G-Mao

-H-Sao

-I-Xun

-J-Lao

-L-Fao

-M-Nin

-N- Fu

-O-Yin

-P-Yang

-Q- Pneumoutramicroscopicosilicovulcanoconiotico

-R-Lee jr

-S-Aia Jra

-T- Inconstitucionalicimamente

-U- Gary III

-V- Gary IV

-X- Sin

Z-San disse por ultimo.

-Ótimo, todos estão aqui!-Disse Mariah. Agora peguem todos uma cadeira na mesa e sentem-se nela!-Ordenou Mariah mandando todos sentarem numa mesa redonda bem grande para começarem a "aula".

Ray não estava lá, ele estava se preparando para uma outra aula que Mariah tinha tido a idéia, até lá, Mariah agüentaria sozinha.

Quando todos estavam sentados, Mariah sentou numa das cadeiras restantes(sobraram 3) e apoiando seus braços na mesa, se preparou para falar.

-Bem, hoje, na primeira aula, do primeiro dia, vamos falar sobre educação sexual.

-Claro, é a única coisa que você sabe fazer bem!-Disse Yin, gozando da cara da mãe.

-E o que vamos aprender com papai? Como ser um Gigolô?-Perguntou sarcasticamente Yang.

-Mais ou menos, esperem e verão ¬¬U-Disse Mariah, sabendo que o que seus filhos estavam dizendo sobre ela era verdade, e após tanto tempo sem jogar beyblade, apenas fazendo bebês, Ray e Mariah ficaram mais moles em certos lugares e quase que esqueceram como beybatalhar bem... porém, para compensar, em outras coisas estavam MUITO mas MUITO melhores, como Mariah estava para provar nesse momento.

-Como devem saber, bebes não vem de cegonhas nem é o coelhinho da páscoa que trás, ou o papai noel, mas o papai de vocês que fecunda a mamãe para assim poder ter vocês!

Mariah se levantou e foi pegar dois fantoches estranhos imitando partes mais nojentas do corpo humano e as colocou nas mãos.

-Agora eu vou demonstrar como papai fecunda a mamãe-Ela começa a demonstrar com os fantoches como fazer filhos.

-Que nojo-Disseram os 23 garotos e garotas ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu nunca vou ter filhos ¬¬U-Disseram os de 5 à15 anos de idade.

-Ótimo! Então consegui o que queria! n.n-Disse Mariah satisfeita –Agora vamos fazer artes! Assim Ray ajudará vocês! Ray fará uma posição e vocês deverão pinta-lo! Podem pegar seus pinceis, tintas e o que mais precisarem na outra sala onde o pintarão!

Assim todos andaram até a sala ao lado, Mariah entrou primeiro para ajudar a preparar Ray na posição correta, assim depois de arrumar, todos entraram e sentaram numa carteira com tudo preparado para pintar num circulo ao redor de Ray.

-O.O-Pensaram todos ao ver Ray numa fantasia de coelhinho gingante cor de rosa( N/A Fantasia de Kugamoro de Gravitation)

-Que gracinha!-Disseram todas as meninas ao mesmo tempo.

-Que idiota! Hahahha-Riram todos os garotos ao mesmo tempo.

-ANDA PIRRALHOS CHATOS! SENTADOS E PINTEM!-Gritou Mariah com a cara vermelha de tanta força que fez pra gritar daquele jeito, o grito dela chegou até a cidade mais próximos (que fica à mais de 65 km de distancia) da aldeia.

-¬¬U-Ray só restava olhar com uma gota na cabeça já que não podia sair da posição.

Assim todos começaram obedientemente a pintar a ray, este estava numa posição que ficava com dois pés no chão, mão esquerda reta para baixo e a direita perto da testa, parecida com a posição de soldados.

Mariah apenas sentou-se numa cadeira para descansar até que os garotos terminassem de pintar, Ray com o tempo também dormiu, mas incrivelmente conseguiu ficar na mesma posição.

Ao ver que seus tutores haviam caído no sono, Yang decidiu fazer algo mais divertido.

-GUERRA DE TINTA! –Gritou, ele sabia que seus pais tinham sono pesado e não acordavam com nada.

-é isso ae!-Rei concocordou e jogou tinta no irmão Yang.

-É!- E todos começaram a jogar tinta para todo lado, logo, tudo e todos estavam completamente diferente de antes, até Mariah e Ray, e que continuavam dormindo.

-O que?-Mariah e Ray acordavam, começaram a olhar e viram que os 23 garotos e garotas não estavam ali, e ali, havia sido destruído, e eles agora estavam em escombros do que antes foi a escolinha.

-Não! T.T-chorou Mariah por saber que tudo havia ido por ralo a baixo.

-Meses e meses de construção! Agora vou ter que usar mais dinheiro para fazer tudo de novo! T.T

-Ray... acho melhor usar o dinheiro para fazer outra coisa...-Disse Mariah, sentido que estava na hora de dar uma noticia a Ray.

-O Que? Do que ta falando Mariah?

-Eu to grávida...

-O Que!O.O-Ray estava surpreso por isso.

-É verdade...

-Entendo o que quer dizer...

-entao aceita?

-SIM! vou fazer as malas para viajar para a cidade e fazer vasectomia agora mesmo!-Ray correu dali, a noticia do 16º filho era um choque para ele.

Assim, Ray fez a vasectomia 2 meses depois, e algum tempo depois, Mariah teve Cris, seu bebe numero 16, e viveram quase felizes para sempre!

**Owari! **

* * *

**Kaina: **Aqui está! Minha primeira fic de Beyblade totalmente sem Kai! Eu tive essa idéia quando relacionei o filme 12 é demais, e meu Ray de Sweet Family e daí eu tive essa idéia, ficou horrível, mas eu gostei, espero que também tenham gostado! Se for sim ou não tanto faz, mas mandem reviews! (de preferência educados, por favor).

**#BJOS# **


End file.
